


Where Dean needs to finish a book in time, or not? by the way his publisher is hot

by NatasjaRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatasjaRaven/pseuds/NatasjaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer!Dean Publisher!Castiel</p>
<p>Dean has a deadline for his book but can't make it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dean needs to finish a book in time, or not? by the way his publisher is hot

Dean yawned and let out a groan when he stretched his back, he was tired, he hadn't slept in days and lived on coffee.

His back hurt and he had a bad headache, but he had no time to complain, he had to finish this book he was writing before the deadline and he wasn't even halfway yet.

He heard Lisa opening the door, quietly not to disturb him.

He gave her a weak smile when she came in and handed him a cup of coffee, 'thanks.' He said and returned to his writing, totally forgetting about the coffee.

He typed two more lines and bit his lip, he had no inspiration and no time, but he also didn't want to disappoint his readers. Not that he did have many, he had only published one book before, last year and it wasn't that popular but when he walked past a bookstore he often saw that they sold his book.

He was always very excited when he saw people reading his book or when people told him that they liked his writing, it made him extremely happy and worked for his self-esteem.

When he was younger he used to have a very low self-esteem and he was extremely self-hatred but after college when he lived on his own, and later on with Lisa, he started to get more sure about himself and decided that he felt confident enough to let people read his stories. He was surprised by the all the positive reactions on his works. He was glad that he made that decision because now he could live from his writing and that was the most important thing in his life. After that came Lisa and he knew that he should put her in the first place but he couldn't. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee only to come to the conclusion that it was already cold and he had barely written anything since Lisa had came in.

Dean sighed and got up, he felt a bit dizzy but he didn't worry about it, he had that often when he was awake for more than 48 hours. He waited a moment before he dragged himself down the stairs to the living room. Lisa wasn't there and Dean frowned, she wasn't in the kitchen either.

She was probably in the garden or going to the store. He decided to look in the garden to see if she was there, she wasn't.

Dean pulled out his phone, if she was going to the store she should bring him some pie.

'Hey, with Lisa.' Lisa said out of breath. 'Hey, Lisa, where are you? And why are you panting?'

A silence followed. 'Uhm... nothing... I was uhm... just running you know.' She was obviously lying. Dean sighed. 'Lisa, are you cheating on me?' Another silence, Dean knew the answer. 'We will talk about this later.' He said, and hang up. He was mad at her and felt upset but most of all betrayed, they had been together for almost five years now and he never even thought about being unfaithful. Doesn't she love him? Was he not good enough? He didn't know, but he would find out soon enough. He headed back inside and locked himself up in his study till Lisa came home.

'This is going on for how long?' Dean asked. 'A half year, we were both at a...' 'Stop it Lisa, I don't want to know when you met or how often you've banged. I just want to know why. Am I not good enough?' Lisa whispered something. 'What?' 'I said, I don't know but it is not that you are not good enough. It is just that... I don't know.' 'Well apparently I am not, I am sorry for that.' Lisa stepped closer towards him and put her hands on his chest. He stepped back an gave her a sorry look. 'Dean?'

Dean let out a deep painful sigh, 'I am sorry Lisa but we are over, would you please go now?'

Dean felt bad when he Lisa left the house, but he couldn't live with her under one roof anymore and this was his house and he paid all the bills, so he had alright to kick her out, she was the one who cheated after all. But he felt bad for her and he cried himself to sleep that night, something he hadn't done since high school.

The next morning he felt like rubbish and he couldn't focus on his writing. He really needed to write something down but he couldn't think of what. When he hadn't written more than four words down, to delete them all, he decided that this wasn't going to work, he was to upset about Lisa.

He felt like shit and decided to call the one person that could make him feel better.

'Hey Sammy.' Dean said when his little brother picked up the phone. 'It is Sam, Dean.' Sam sounded annoyed and Dean smiled. 'So what's up?' Sam asked.

'Lisa and I broke up, she was cheating on me. And I can't focus on my book. So my life pretty much sucks at the moment.' 'Oh. I am sorry to hear that.' Sam said.

'I know you are, but I can't live together with someone who can betray me anytime.'

An understanding silence. 'Yeah, I understand, and what about your book? Are you going to finish it before the deadline?' Dean shook his head although Sam wasn't able to see that through the phone. 'I am afraid not, what should I do?' Dean asked him. 'You should call your publisher and tell him you can't finish the book before the deadline, he would probably give you more time, but just call as soon as possible.' 'Okay, Sammy, thanks.' Sam sighed. 'Sam and you are welcome.' 'Okay, bye Sam.'

'Bye Dean.' Sam said and Dean hung up and dialed his publishers number.

He tapped impatiently with his feet on the ground while he waited for his publisher to pick up.

'Charlie from Novak Publishers speaking, how can I help you?'

'Then I will see you next Thursday.' The publisher said. 'Okay, see you then. And thank you, sir.' Dean said, smiling. He was glad he had listened to his brother's advice. The man seemed nice. 'Bye Winchester, have a good day.' 'You too, bye.' Dean said. He would talk about the deadline over two days but the man on the phone had said that it would be alright, they only had to discuss how long and such. He texted Sam: Thanks, I've called them and I am glad I did

He putted his phone away an decided to take a shower, feeling much more relaxed now.

The warm water on his skin felt amazing and he let out a groan of pleasure. He thought about the phone call and the deep sexy voice of the man on the phone. He wondered how the man would look like. He would probably be hot as hell. Fuck, Winchester you just broke up with your girlfriend, you shouldn't think about someone in this way, he told himself but he couldn't get his mind of the man's voice. Dean shook his head and started singing, he loved to sing but he was insecure about singing for other people so he never did, the only person that ever heard him singing was Jo and that was the time she entered his room while he thought he was alone. He was still ashamed about it but luckily Jo had never talked about it and they ignored that it ever happened, it didn't mean anything anyway, it was just one of Dean's other insecurities. Dean sighed, washed his hair and turned of the water. He grabbed his towel and looked at his phone, he had a text from Sam no problem, talk to you later I am busy with my homework Dean texted him back. Nerd. But in fact he was really proud at his brother. He smiled and went to bed, he had to make up for his lack of sleep from the last few weeks.

Dean glanced at the clock, still an hour to go before he had to meet his publisher. They had decided to meet up in a small coffee shop in town, since the publisher, C. Novak, wasn't very fond of meetings at his workplace.

Dean putted on a pair of comfortable jeans and a faded AC/DC t shirt and his leather jacket, he smiled in the mirror, he looked good today, he was well-rested and he felt good.

He had no idea how to spend the remaining hour so he figured he should take a book with him and go read it in the park. He slowly walked to the park, enjoying the warm sunlight on his face.

He felt perfectly content in the park on this bench, reading his book or watching the geese, the sounds of laughter and talking made him happy, he had missed those sounds when he had locked himself up in his study, even though he didn't realize it back then. He smiled and stayed at the park till he had to go, he would have forgotten about time if it wasn't for his alarm on his phone, telling him he had to go. He had put alarms on his phone otherwise he would stay in the park till either he finished the book or it got too dark to read. He sighed and got up and went to the little coffee shop.

When he got there he opened the door to be welcomed by the amazing smell of coffee, tea and chocolate. He saw a black, or was it brown, haired man in a trench coat sitting in the corner reading a book. 'C. Novak?' Dean asked while walking towards his table, the man turned around, giving him a warm smile, to give him an approving look after that. Dean raised his eyebrow and the man just shrugged giving him an apologizing look, 'sorry, but not sorry, you are hot.' He said bluntly, 'by the way, I am Castiel.' He added. 'You are hot too, I am Dean.' Dean said, blushing slightly.

Castiel nodded, 'I know. Your picture is on the back of your book, please take a seat.'

Dean sat on the opposite of Castiel. 'So uhm, Castiel, what does that name mean, it sounds special.'

Castiel gave him a sad smile. 'It is special, I am named after an angel, all my siblings are. And I have many.' Castiel said. 'Nice.' Dean wasn't sure if that was nice or not. 'Sometimes it was, sometimes it wasn't. Do you have any siblings?' 'Yeah, one, Sammy, he is my little brother, well he isn't that little but still, he is going to college, he is going to be a lawyer.' Dean smiled proudly. 'He must be very important to you.' Castiel concluded. 'Yeah, he is.' A waitress interrupted their conversation, 'Do you guys want to order something to drink?' They placed their orders and got back to their conversation.

'So for how long are you a publisher?' Dean asked. 'Not that long, I joined my brothers company five months back, he says that when I work here a year he will publish my poems.' 'You write poetry?'

Castiel blushed, 'Yeah, but I am very insecure about it, it is only because of my brother that I want to share them with the world, he found a few of them on my desk last year. But enough about me for now, we need to talk about your book, why can't you have it done before the deadline?'

Dean stared at his hands, 'I am not very good with working with deadlines and I can't focus on writing, also my girlfriend and I broke up recently and now I feel like shit.' He explained. 'Are you straight?' Castiel sounded disappointed. 'No, I am bi?' 'Good, cause I think it would be a waste to let only girls enjoy your hot ass and beautiful eyes.' Castiel flirted.

'You don't have a filter don't you?' 'No,' Cas shook his head. 'So what is your sexual orientation?' 'If I had to rate my gayness on a scale from one to ten it would be an eleven.'

Dean laughed. 'Good. It would be shame if I had to share you with other girls.' Cas smile turned even wider and dirtier. 'O, you got them skills.'

The man kept flirting till it was closing time and they decided to go for a walk together to discuss when Dean had to hand in his book. Eventually they decided that there wouldn't be a deadline as long as he handed in something good. They sat down on one of the benches and talked for hours till Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's and they made out for a while. 'Do you like Italian food?' Cas asked and grabbed Dean's hand. 'Uh, yeah, I do.' 'Good, come.'

That night they had dinner in a way to expensive restaurant and exchanged numbers, Dean was very excited when he got home and he suddenly felt like writing.

Three days later he had written over twenty pages of a new story and he had another date with Cas.

They would go to the cinema together and Dean couldn't wait to see Cas again, he knew it was soon after his breakup with Lisa but he really liked Castiel.

'Thank you for the wonderful evening.' Cas said, kissing Dean on his cheek. 'You're welcome, do you want to come in?' Dean asked. 'Sure.' Castiel said before kissing Dean long and passionate.

The next morning the two men woke up next to each other, and became boyfriends.

Two months later, Cas practically lived with Dean and Dean decided that it was time to do something special for his boyfriend. The two of them were doing the dishes when Nothing else matters started playing and Dean turned the volume a bit down and started singing.

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart...

When he was finished Cas kissed him softly on his lips, a sweet, loving kiss. 'Dean that was beautiful.'

Dean blushed and looked at his feet. 'You are a great singer and I know you never song for anyone and I am so happy I had the honor of hearing you sing. To prove how special this is to me, how special you are to me I will make a poem for you.'

Your eyes the most beautiful green,  
Your lips so sweet,  
Your smile so pure,  
You are the one who makes me feel alive,  
You,  
The boy with the greenest eyes,  
The man with the thousand freckles,  
You,  
You are the reason I live,  
You are my everything,  
My deepest love,  
You are my beautiful green eyed man,  
You,  
You are the love of my life,  
And I am lost without you.

Cas spoke, his voice deep and thick, extremely sexy if you asked Dean.

'You just made that up?' Dean asked, not believing it. 'Yes.' 'I love it, Cas, I love you.'

'I love you too.'


End file.
